bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuuma Amaterasu
Yuuma Amaterasu (Superior Truth In A Shining Heaven, 優真天照) is a shinigami allied with Rozeluxe Meitzen and the Kasumioji Clan as well as being the most used shinigami in the clan to perform various tasks such as delivering messages as well as being used as a sparring partner. After aiding Haruki Satonaka during the Soul Society arc, Yuuma decided to tag along as he developed an interest in the new fighter, leading to Yuuma becoming one Haruki's closest allies. Upon the events following the intrusion into Soul Society and training with The Masters, Yuuma joined Team Sunrise alongside Sakura Yakumo, Morgiana Kurokami, and of course Haruki. However, he would find himself joining yet another group following Jiraiya Senju's attack on Morgiana in assistance of Haruki's search for revenge. Appearance Yuuma was born with a mutation that caused him to exhibits a number of physical traits that causes others who do not know of his kind personality to fear him or even attack him on sight. These mutations consist of sharper-looking canines, slightly pointed ears and eyes whose color seem to change along with his emotions. Standing at 5'9" and weighing 165 lbs, Yuuma is in prime physical condition. He has light brown colored hair that has a ruffled appearance and lengthiest of his bangs droop down the middle of his face. When entering battle, Yuuma's brow is often furrowed and his fist is often raised as though he was in prayer. His usual outfit consists of a simple white shirt, black tie, black vest, and blue jeans, although he is commonly switching out of these and seen wearing a light blue hoodie with the number 67 embroidered in the front. These garments are all reinforced with a double-layer of chainmail leading to confusion when he appears unscathed from some weak physical damage. Personality Yuuma is normally shown to be near hysterical and submissive to those around him, especially to Suri's training methods and random requests. He commonly lacks much self-confidence when left on his own and even outright fears those who he thinks may come to harm him. Yuuma is generally unwilling to put himself in life or death situations as he feels that the dangers involved would be too much for him. However, whenever someone threatens his friends and family or evn bruises his ego to a large degree Yuuma's personality begins to change dramatically. From this point onwards, Yuuma starts to demonstrate a sadistic side to himself, he begins to wear a near constant grin and starts to enjoy the rhythmic sound of another person being brutally beaten. He even begins to speak in a condescending tone to those around him by dismissing their powers and belittling them at every turn. even in the midst of battle. As he spends more time under the influence of this angered state, Yuuma seems to lose more and more of his original personality and slips closer to madness. When in battle he begins to rave manically to the sky as he fight, shouting nonesensical words and clawing at those around him. As this continues he appears to become far more disturbed and sadistic than ever before; demonstrated by the many distorted faces he makes and his violent nature which seems to be growing in ferocity. History Synopsis Powers And Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Yuuma's spiritual energy is usually seen in the form of flames that have a core which is pale orange in color, but they gradually become a deeper shade in the area closer to its edges highlighter by a dark shade of red upon him angering. Yuuma often uses this to give his released zanpakuto an enhanced boost of strength before striking an opponent down for the count. : Spirit Freezing: This is an ability exclusive to Yuuma, it allows him to lower his own spiritual energy level to a near empty state. Upon doing so, a flickering flame appears over his body that takes on a blue coloration. Making physical contact with the enemy, Yuuma gains the ability to drain an opponent's spiritual energy from their body and use it in order to replenish his own reserves. In doing so, the physical form of his opponent's energy begins to freeze over and cannot be thawed by normal means nor can it be broken by brute force alone. Expert Hand-To-Hand Specialist: Due to the sealed form of his zanpakuto, Yuuma is capable of taking on multiple opponents with only his fists. His technique revolves around a series of swift strikes and unpredictable movements leading to opponents being unable to fully comprehend where and when exactly he will move in order to attack. Yuuma is often seen utilizing his spiritual energy to propel himself through the air in order to launch a brutal aerial assault against his foes. : Saiyashi (サイヤシ, Rhino Palm): Yuuma place his palm against one or two opponents, or places both palms against a single opponent with his elbows slightly bent inward toward his body. After doing so he will twist his arms outward, locking them in place when they are fully extended in what seems like a moment's notice. The resulting force creates a piercing shockwave that is capable of rupturing the opponent's insides and can even bypass blut vene, sending the target flying several meters away. Yuuma favors this technique at the start of battle as it serves as a deterrent for further conflict. : (Dragon Palm): ' Enhanced Strength': Kido Expert: Flash Step User: Enhanced Durability: Keen Intellect: '''Yuumas intellect is high, often leading to him being compared to that of Kisuke Urahara as a child. He is able to see through the lies of an opponent's words or even see through weaker illusions. He is well versed in the history of both the World Of The Living and Soul Society, knowing the laws and judgement codes of both worlds like the back of his hand. Zanpakuto '''Kimisora (金鹿, Noble Sky) is the name of Yuuma's zanpakuto. In its sealed state it takes the form of metal-clad silver gauntlets with a blue crystal bearing the roman numeral for the number one in the center of both gauntlets. He can utilize his spiritual energy in conjuction with his zanpakuto to cause the two gauntlets to gain flame-like properties and allows Yuuma to strike or bash an opponent with a heated piece of metal, causing a nasty burn alongside incredible pain. : Sealed Special Ability: In its sealed state, Kimisora is able to transport at least three people, aside from himself, at a time to another location as long as Yuuma has been there before. Those being transported must maintain contact with Yuuma as they are covered in a wispy black smoke as the transfer takes place. This ability can only be used twice a day due to its drain on Yuuma's energy [[Shikai|'Shikai']] : Released with the command Harmonize, Kimisora is covered in a large burst of orange colored energy before it shows the ability of projecting a circular shield around Yuuma, which also was surrounded by a ring of text surrounding the sphere. The shield is strong enough that it protects Yuuma entirely against an opponent's attack. Once the shield fades, the previously silver gauntlets have revealed themselves to have now taken on a more red coloration. The normal blue cross in the middle now has an orange cross on top of it with various texts written on it. The new gloves now also have flame type designs that are covering the bases near each of Yuuma's forearms. Also, with the release of his shikai, a leg bangle has been added, which is connected by a chain to a simple belt with a "X" as a buckle. : Shikai Special Ability: Kimisora's zanpakuto ability is that of collapse. Once activated Yuuma gains the ability to create large spherical grids around any given area in his line of sight. Anything caught by one of the spheres is prevented from moving and has process of implosion generated by the power of Kimisora forced upon it. This works by having Yuuma manipulate the difference between internal and external pressure, or inward and outward forces, allowing Yuuma to generate forces strong enough to cause objects to collapses inward onto themselves. The abilities of Kimisora allows Yuuma to implode a variety of objects, causing them to collapse or break apart, though it depends on the size of the said object, such as being able to implode arrows fired near instantly and cause a small house to fall upon itself with two repeated attempts. As long as the target is made up of physical matter it can be destroyed by the power of Kimisora, giving Yuuma an advantage against a wide variety of foes, being able to destroy weapons with a simple hand gesture or through touch. A unique aspect of Kimisora is that when used against living organisms such as a humans and animals, it does not destroy their physical bodies in the usual manner of implosion. However they do suffer physical damage from the implosion, resulting in severe bodily injury and causing them to go into shock. When utilized directly against the body, the force of Kimisora's power can bring even the most resilient men and the most fearsome of creatures down. A recipient of an attack will cease to function for a limited amount of time, though they do eventually recover from the effects. [[Bankai|'Bankai']] : Not Yet Acheived Category:Male Category:RazeOfLight Category:Kasumioji Clan Category:Heroes Category:YOMI Category:YOMI Lieutenant Category:Lieutenant Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Soul Society Resident